L dies
by deathnote rocks
Summary: l dies an it is all ove the news and then they arest light for being the prime supect in the kira case
1. Chapter 1

"Light what are you doing im bored i want apples we are at your boring house and WE ARE OUT OF APPLES!."Screamed riuke.

"Im watching the news leave me alone when im done we will go out and buy apples."replied he ever shutup he never helps me do this and he wants somthing from me stupid,selfish shinigome thaught he wrote the last name in his deathote Loliet had him set to comit suicide at 10:25.

"Ok your done lets go get apples."said riuke.

"Breaking news continues to come in on the kira case as L the famus detctive has been found dead in the task force headcortors we continue to try to get more information,but that is all they are telling us we go live on the seane"said the news lady.

"Hi we are outside the taskforce headcorters were we just have been told he has comited suicide the police and taskforce said that they will not give us any more inforation or a photograph of the are trying to get more information from the police chief who is not giving us any information on what is going have just been told that a friend and a member of the taskforce is not here his name is Light Yagami we are being told he has been the prime suspect of kira and he has been bbehind bars before while l watched him very closly,but has been releesed from are going to his house the chief of police is being restrained after trying to attack our camera we are told it is his we are his house the police are trying to force an entrance."said a news reporter.

Light guikly put the death note in the secret place under his his fake diary.

The police ran in and guikly handcuffed him and then swat ran in with guns and a buzuka and one man said"You are being tooken int custusie by the Japanies police you have the right to remane silence while we search the room you are the prime suspect of the kura case you will be under 24/7 survalunce by the japanize police."said an officer.

**NEXT CHAPTER HE ECSCAPES AND GETS HIS DEATHNOTE AND PUTS IT AWAY AND RUNS FROM THE POLICE**


	2. Chapter 2

"What proof do you have that im kura you have no proof so i demand you relie me this moment my dad is chief of police and he will sue you if you do not relice me this moment you have no proof that it is me please tell me any proof or evidence of me being kura I am a normal teenager and you have placed me under arest."Yelled light yagami.

"You have been the prime suspect the whole time we have had this case and it is obvios it is you L has never been wrong he was the best detectime in the B.B. murder case in caught him yes i was there he always has millians of peopple and he narrows it down smaller and smaller until he finds his prime suspect who is always the the stuid criminal."loudly replied the dective wo put him in 5 pairs of cuffs and put him in a squad he was on the way to the lockdown prizon were only the worse criminals ever go to and they keep 24/7 survalunce on all the prisinors,This is bad im going to die i need to get a lawyor.

"I have a lawyor and i declare it i am suing you all in court i refuse to awnser any questoins until i see a court and a joury and a judge i declare i am suing you idiots you call your selves detectives when L dies and just arest the prime suspect L and i were friends even if I was i would never kill a friend you cold blooded idiots i am not kura."

"Dude this is getting intristing how do pan to get away this tine your in chains headed for that lockdown police department you have gone to far Light i have a deathnote give me half of your remaining lifespan and i can kill them all."said riuke.

"Do it"yelled light and then the police shot them selves int hte head the car hit an swat car and then all you could see was fire,bullets,and smoke as police shot bazukas, a.k. 47' took off the cuffs with the key put on a police suit and took a polices bazuka and yelled,"He has excapped we must stop shhoting before we attract bystanders and we end up shooting inacent peopple we must search!"screamed Light

"We are alone Light in a forest surviving on using that police suit to get fruit and bread wich i dont mind but i think this not very good for a human like you who is wanted by police around the world."said riuke.

"We must run and take care of our selves and Misa we must find misa we need to talk to her i need to find her."Said LightHe dressed up as someone else and went to Misa's house and told her mom,"I need to talk to misa it is very importat."He walked up the stairs he went into Misa"s room and said,"Its me light what am i suposed to do im on the top 20 most wanted in every country im starving and the police want to kill me."

"I really dont know i cant help Im killing with my deathnote but it is efecting you no matter what i do it will show that you are Kira if I dont write names they will think your in contact with the second Kura and telling him not to kill or simply you are trying not to attract atention if i do kill they will think that the is noway you will ever learn and they will think you are still doing the same thing."

Finally something smart came out of that mouth and he had an idea,"Misa i need you to kill in two kinds of ways i will turn my self in and they will relize im not kura.

**see how lights plan works out in the next chapter leave reiviews if you liked it**


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine I'll do it Light anything for you"said Misa annoyingly

"Good Misa dont stop no matter what happens until i tell you to."said hhe walked to the police department and said,"Im Light Yagami take me in as prisinor i am so called KUra even thoagh im not i will go and face it so you peopple will see im not Kura,but i do demand a court trial and the money reward."

"I guess i could do that ill take you to a room and notifi the news department and the jappanies police.

"One more request let my father go."demanded next morning he saw his family in the court room."

" you are here as the defendant to try to change the minds of the joury and the police department and to the woforld."said the judge.

"Yes sir I have simply done nothing wrong i am a normal 17 teen year old boy why am i being arrested i have never done anything wrong I am a teenage boy who was arrested after L died you peopple arestted me because you guys are to behind in this case and dont have any other suspects arrest somone and tell the public you found him and when the killigs conyinue you find some one dumb and make them be the second kura because you detectives are to stupid and lazy to do any work on this case."said light

"We are doing what l would have done he has been the prime susopect the whole case

L has never been wrong he solved the L.A.B.B. murder cases."said a cop

"I have made a choice and have talked to the jury and Light Yagami has been found,"a tense moment engulfed te room,"not guilty."said the judge said as she hit that hammer felt so relived.

**hope you people like it it took me a week to finish this story tell me waht think in a review.**


End file.
